


sonnets from the engineering deck

by Rhovanel



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhovanel/pseuds/Rhovanel
Summary: Kallo's eyes are nothing like the sun.





	sonnets from the engineering deck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MundaneChampagne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundaneChampagne/gifts).



**1.**

At night when all the crew is sound asleep  
I work through plans and tinker with ideas  
The engines whir, lights flicker, machines beep;  
It’s peaceful and it eases all my fears.  
But Kallo never heeds my solitude  
He barges in with some new bitch or moan  
‘The upgrades aren’t performing; something’s skewed’  
And always in that smug, pretentious tone.  
     He strides around here like he owns the place:  
     My god, I’d like to punch him in the face.

 

**2.**

So Kallo came down to apologise  
About the fight we had over the plans  
He had earnest regret in his dark eyes  
And options for new upgrades in his hands.  
We sat together and we talked it through  
And somehow neither of us wound up dead  
He told me stories of his prior crew  
I spoke of fears about what lies ahead.  
     He’s clever, eager, if a bit headstrong  
     It’s possible I’ve totally been wrong.

 

**3.**

We’re working late again; it’s past bedtime  
I’m chain-drinking litres of Suvi’s tea  
But somehow I will never hear the chime  
Of clocks when I have Kallo’s company.  
He’s funny when he wants to be, I’ve learned  
And generous with his attentions, true.  
He’s nimble, skilful: his repute is earned  
And promises? He’ll always follow through.  
     I love to hear him chuckle at my wit  
     And see his smile reach his eyes- oh. _Shit._

 

**4.**

Oh holy flipping hell, Gil. What the fuck?  
How did you get yourself into this mess?  
This is entirely your awful luck  
To fall for someone that you can’t possess.  
But god, I can’t stop thinking of his eyes  
Their endless depths, their hidden pools aflame  
His graceful fingers taut across my thighs  
Or how his voice might curl around my name.  
     Salarians view sex with tedium  
     But maybe there's a happy medium?

 

**5.**

At night when all the crew is sound asleep  
We sit up late and talk into the night  
His fingers graze across my nape and cheek  
And comb my hair back, much to my delight.  
He saw right through me; that was obvious  
My stammering confession was for nought  
But with a grin that verged on mischievous  
He laid his cards bare, and my breath was caught.  
     The engineering deck lacks for a view  
     But somehow it’s got enough room for two.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt from [MundaneChampagne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MundaneChampagne/pseuds/MundaneChampagne), who asked for Gil and Kallo bonding during late night sessions working through engine schematics. Somehow it turned into this. I’m so sorry.
> 
> I am not a poet, but then, I suppose, neither is Gil.


End file.
